One Step Closer YULLEN
by Yullen22490
Summary: Allen moves to Japan from England and is going to a new school! Will he fit in, and who will capure his heart? Sorry, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC so dont judge xD and im bad at summaries. YULLEN! Rated M to be safe, i might put a lemon in xD not sure yet
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**HI! ^^ This is my very first fanfic so I hope you all like. In the end please review so I know what to improve on to make this even better ^^ I do not have a Beta-Reader so expect errors…**

Allen walked down the halls of the famous Black Order High school; he recently moved from England due to Crosses debt collectors. "Where is class 3-A? Im already late and lost on my first day here, how lovely." He wasn't paying attention where he was walking an accidentally bumped into someone, he was surprised and looked up to see a person with long blackish blue hair pulled up in a tight high pony tail, he wondered to himself why a girl would be wearing a guy's uniform "Che, watch where you're going Baka moyashi."

Allen slightly blushed in frustration "D-Dont call me a moyashi, my names Allen!" then it hit him, this person wasn't a girl but a guy. The man was emotionless and walked off. Allen sighed and started to walk again when someone behind him said "Don't worry; Yuu-chan is always like that~ I bet you're the new kid looking at your appearance." A redheaded boy walked up to him. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing a green bandana "by the way my names Lavi, I've been sent from my class to look for you and take you there!" Before he could reply Lavi had grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. "Yuu-chan should be back to our class by now, he was sent with me. I'm surprised that he hasn't beaten you up yet. Usually when a person bumps into him like you did there lucky to only get a couple punches."

They walked in silence for a little bit then Lavi started asking questions, like that was a surprise to Allen, "So first off, where did you come from? "London, we had to move due to certain circumstances" Lavi nodded, and looked at the glove Allen was wearing on his hands, "What's with the gloves? It's still August so it's not that cold out." Allen hid his left hand from Lavis view "I'm making a fashion statement, and before you ask, the hairs natural and the scar is an answer for another day" Lavi chuckled and stopped in front of a door "Dang, you must move a lot to know the questions people will ask" He opened the door and stepped inside "Here's the newbie!"

Lavi went and sat down in the empty desk that was near the back corner. The professor looked over and smiled "Hello there, I am Komui, your Chemistry teacher. Welcome to the Black Order High! Please introduce yourself to the class." Allen looked over slowly and saw the whole class staring at him, except for the guy he bumped into earlier; he was looking out of the window, totally ignoring the class. So as properly as he could, Allen quietly said "My name is Allen Walker and I moved he from England. I hope to be friends with you all"

Some of the girls blushed and looked away and Allen mentally sighed 'Please don't let them bug me.' Komui smiled and pointed to the desk next to a girl with green ponytails and in front of guy he bumped into earlier "you will be sitting next to my amazing adorable sister Lenalee! But you better NOT LAY ONE HAND ON HER OR ELSE-"The next thing the whole class knew was that he was hit in the head by a binder that was thrown "Stop it brother!" Allen picked up the binder on the ground and walked over to his desk 'I would never be interested in her anyway, I'm gay after all'

He handed the binder to Lenalee and smiled "Here's your binder back, I'm sorry if I caused this trouble." Lenalee smiled and shook her head "No problem! And don't worry; my brother is always like this, sad to say." Allen sat down and looked out the window to his side. Komui recovered very quickly and looked over at his sister with sad eyes "why would you do that Lenalee?! I'm protecting you!" lenalee hid her face in embarrassment and shouted "Just start the lesson!"

Allen didn't listen to what komui was saying, he was to busy staring out of the window, looking down and seeing the trees sway in the wind. He didn't want to move away from his home town to Japan, it didn't make sense to move over here when there were debt collectors here as well, and Cross didn't give him any information on the real reason of the move.

_Flash Back:_

"_Oi! Idiot Apprentice, were moving out in 2 minutes so we won't miss our flight. Grab all of your god damn stuff and lets go" Allen was shocked to hear this, he didn't know they were moving. So he ran upstairs and was only able to grab a few things that were important to him. He grabbed some clothes and threw them into a duffel bag he had. Then he grabbed his laptop and his backup money he was able to hide from Cross. He ran down the stairs and saw Cross take a puff of his cigarette and sigh "took you too long, let's get the hell out of here." On the car ride there Allen tried to get information on why they were moving and where to. All he got was "Japan and debt collectors you didn't pay baka" _

_End of Flashback:_

Allen was spacing out of the window when he felt something hit him. He looked down and saw a paper ball, so he picked it up and opened it, "Meet me outside by the farthest tree." There was no signature, but Allen could tell this wasn't going to end well.

**Hope you all liked it, please review so I know people are reading and I will continue typing **


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document h

**HI! This is the 2ndchapter and I hope you all love it, so please review with what you thought ^^, and I realized last chapter I forgot to add a couple things. DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! The characters and story line belong to Katsura Hoshino If I did, there would be lots of yullen. And the 2ndthing is 'this is a thought' "this is when they talk" Well enough talking! Heres chapter 2! And the note, I forgot, its meant for AFTER SCHOOL so yea xD**

**AllenMoyashiWalker: Thank you! This is appreciation to my Beta-Reader who helped me with this chapter to release to you all**

_**Previously :Allen was spacing out of the window when he felt something hit him. He looked down and saw a paper ball, so he picked it up and opened it, "Meet me outside by the farthest tree." There was no signature, but Allen could tell this wasn't going to end well.**_

The rest of the class periods before lunch went smoothly. Nobody really bugged him and he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't want people to find out his secrets like last time, and make him the center of their bullying and be the outcast. When the bell for lunch rang he packed up his things and was about to leave the classroom when he heard someone trying to sneak up behind him. 'I don't want to hit the person, but I need to get them off guard. They might be a son of a debt collector or worse…' Not giving the person time to do what they wanted, he turned around and shouted "RAWR!" The person got scared and fell back, their books falling on top of them.

Allen went over and lifted a binder that was covering the persons head and he found that it was the redhead that had helped him earlier that day. 'What was his name… Lavi?' Lavi groaned slightly and chuckled. He looked up at Allen with a smirk on his face, "How did you know I was there? You're as good as Yuu-"

Before he could finish Kanda hit Lavi in the back of the head with his binder, "You know not to call me by that name Baka Usagi!" He looked over at Allen, who was sitting on the ground beginning to help pick up Lavi's stuff, "and it's sad that you got scared by a little Moyashi like him, you're weaker than I thought."

When Allen heard this, he stood up and walked over to Kanda and looked at him with one of his best glares. He then spoke with lots of venom in his voice, "My name's Allen Bakanda!"

When Kanda head the name Allen gave him, he was slightly shocked then pissed off. Lavi laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face, "OMG! How _–breath-_ did you _–breath-_ come up with that?!"

Allen smirked and looked at Lavi, "Well you know, I heard people calling him Kanda earlier, and he _is_ stupid, so I just put two and two together."

Kanda picked up Allen by the front of his shirt and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Call me that again, and I will-"

In the end he never finished, for Allen had grabbed his ponytail and pulled down on it as hard as he could. Kanda dropped Allen as his head got pulled back and Allen also let go glared again, "I won't stand for your bullying."

They both heard Lavi go, "Ooohhhhh, Kanda's got a play mate!"

Allen and Kanda both slowly looked over at Lavi, "What was that?" Kanda said through his teeth.

Lavi was about to talk more, but Lenalee came up and stepped into the middle, "How about no more fighting and we go get some lunch?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All three stared at the amount of food that was on Allen's plate. Lavi then broke the silence, "A-are you sure you can eat all of that?"

Allen looked up with his mouth full, he might be able to eat a lot in a fast amount of time, but he still had decent table manners. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin and gave Lavi his famous smile, "Positive, I have a high metabolism so I need to eat a lot in order to keep a decent weight." Lavi and Lenalee smiled back while Kanda che'd and continued eating his Soba.

Lenalee took a bite of her sandwich and started what Allen dreaded the most… Questions.

"So where did you come from?"

Allen finished his food in record time and answered her question while the others ate, "I came from London, which is in England, if you didn't know, and before you ask my hair is naturally white, I wear gloves to make a fashion statement, and the scar is an answer for another day."

Lenalee looked shocked at how Allen answered all of her questions right off the bat just like that. Before she could talk Allen spoke again, answering her next question, "I'm used to the questions by now."

Lenalee nodded, finishing her lunch. Kanda acted like he wasn't interested in the conversation, but he wanted to know more about Allen, 'Where have I heard his name and why does it feel like I met him before?'

The bell rang and they all got up before going their separate ways. Allen had music next, while Lenalee and Lavi had World history and Kanda went to English. They all have last period with each other, and that's the period that Allen dreaded to go to, P.E.

"Oi! Moyashi-chan~" Allen looked around and saw Lavi running up to him, "We both have P.E. next right? Well, you're going the wrong way!" and before Allen could protest, Lavi had already grabbed his arm and was running to the locker rooms, "We have to beat Yuu-chan there! I have to put something in his locker."

When they ran into the locker room Kanda was already there, taking off his shirt. "Yuu-chan! You weren't supposed to be here yet!" Kanda looked over and glared at the two "Don't call me by that name, Baka Usagi!" Lavi only smirked and looked at Allen, "Let's go!"

Allen pulled from Lavi's grip on his arm, "I'm sorry, I have to go talk to the P.E. teacher."

Allen walked over and saw the teacher talking to one of the students. He walked up and when the teacher was done talking, he hesitantly said, "Um, Mrs. Klaud? I'm the new student; I hope you heard about my condition…"

Klaud looked at her clipboard and flipped a couple pages before nodding, "Well it seems we don't have any long sleeve uniform shirts. You can wait for a week or so, but when it comes in you need to start the work!"

Allen nodded and smiled his usual smile, "Thank you!"

During the period, Allen sat in the bleachers and watched Kanda and Lavi play volleyball, but he mostly looked at Kanda… 'Why do I keep staring at him? He pisses me off to no end, yet I keep thinking of him… and I only met him today!' he sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair. Mrs. Klaud shouted out that the class was over and that everyone could get dressed and leave.

Back in the locker room Allen collected his stuff and was about to leave, when Lavi walked up to him, "So, ya busy after school?"

Allen nodded "yes, I have to go to work after."

"You work already?!"

Allen sighed and remembered he had to go to the farthest tree, where ever that was, "Yes, I have to pay for the bills somehow."

A new voice interrupted the conversation, "Isn't it the parent's job to pay for the bills?" Kanda had walked up to the two of them, stuff in hand and ready to go.

"Well my circumstances are different," the bell rang just in time, "I'm sorry, I have to go now."

Allen walked out before the conversation could go any farther. 'Well now I have to find the tree, and hope it will go smoothly.'

**I usually hate cliff hangers, but being the writer makes it fun! Now I know why you writers all do it ^^ Thank you for reading and Review! I've heard when you press that magical button good things happen, like a new chapter upload as soon as possible xD**

ere...


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, things got busy xD but the time has given me to think while I did my work (chores and school) and I have many ideas where to take this story! And The Yullen will begin soon! I will have a time skip between this chapter and the next to make it look like they've spent more time with each other. DISCLAMER: DGM DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IF IT DID, -laughs- you don't wana know.**

**AllenMoyashiWalker: Thank you for Beta-ing this! Have to show appreciation ^^**

**And without further adu, let the chapter begin!**

_**Previously:Allen walked out before the conversation could go any farther. 'Well now I have to find the tree, and hope it will go smoothly.'**_

It took about 15 minutes for Allen to be able to tell which one was the farthest tree.

_How stupid can this person be? I'm new to this school after all…_ He walked up to the base of the tree and looked around, but no one was in sight. He looked across the street and saw Lenalee and Lavi walking with each other and talking.

He chuckled to himself at the cute couple. His chuckling stopped when he heard a twig snap from behind him. The attacker lunged and tried to tackle Allen to the ground, but before that could happen Allen dodged the attack and elbowed the person in the back, causing them to fall on the ground. The man tried to get up but realized that there was a foot on his back, preventing him from getting up.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Allen's black side came out, and he wasn't about to show any mercy.

The man underneath his foot chuckled and looked up, "My name is Kurro Nagasaki, son of the great Kurro Shou! I've seen you before, your that idiot Cross's Apprentice, and he has a debt to pay to my family so I came to capture you, you can pay off the debt with your life!"

-Whack!-

Allen didn't realize that another person had sneaked up behind him. Before he collapsed he saw that person smile with a baseball bat in their hands.

_Oh, crap…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanda had left the locker room thinking about the Moyashi. _Why the hell was he in a rush? This is pissing me off, why am I thinking of him?_

He had to go back to one of the classrooms since he forgot his textbook, which had that night's homework in it. He muttered angrily under his breath as he walked up to his black Hummer that was parked in the back. It had taken up some of his precious time to train and meditate.

He was about to open the door when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He saw a man with a baseball bat walking to one of the trees._ Whatever, it's none of my concern what the fuck people do. _He opened the door and was about to get in when he heard a whack and then someone laughing. He looked over and saw a tuff of white from around the tree stump.

_What the hell? _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"That stopped him, good job!" Kurro said to his best friend, Cujo. He got up and kicked Allen's stomach, "For a good measure," he told his friend. When he was about to pick up Allen he saw a shadow fall over him. Cujo shouted "Shit, it's Kanda Yu!" Cujo charged at Kanda with the baseball bat. However, when he swung, Kanda griped the baseball bat with is hand. He then ripped it out of Cujo's grasp and quickly hit him in the head with the weapon. Cujo collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Kurro got up and glared "You might win today, but I will take this kid, so I recommend you leave." Kurro went to pick Allen up but Kanda only hit him in the head with the bat and he fell to the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but then Kanda kicked him in the stomach and sneered, "_For good measure."_

Kanda picked up Allen and slung him over his shoulder. _Why in the hell am I helping the sprout?_ He asked himself as he lifted the small boy. When they got to his car Kanda opened the back and, literally threw Allen into the backseat. He started the car and sped off.

"_MANA!" Allen dragged himself over to the body that had fallen to the ground with a thud. Blood was oozing from the man's chest._

"_Mana!" Tears streamed down his face as he placed his good hand on the open wound, trying to stop the bleeding._

"_Allen… Don't stop… Keep walking…" Mana coughed and blood tinged his lips red._

_Allen shook his head "You can't leave me! Don't go! Mana!"_

_Mana smiled and pulled Allen in to one last embrace, "I love you… Allen… Promise me… to keep walking… no matter what…"_

_Allen nodded his head "Mana, I promise, just don't leave!" _

_Mana smiled and his eyes fluttered shut._

"-shi… Moyashi!" Allen felt a smack across his face and woke up, eyes wide open. He didn't recognize the surrounding and did what his instincts told him to do, take out the threat and escape. Before he even realized what he was doing, Allen had already jumped off of the couch and lunged himself at Kanda. They both fell with a thud, Allen was pinning Kanda down to the ground. "Oi! Moyashi! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Allen snapped out of the state he was in and looked around. This, he realized, must be Kanda's house. Then he looked down at the person he had tackled. It was Kanda, his hair was down and sprawled out underneath him. _He looks… beautif- wait, what was I about to say?! He's Kanda for god's sake! _

Kanda growled and glared at Allen.

Allen realized the position they were in and jumped off of him blushing, "I'm so sorry! I had-"

"Shut it!"

Allen sighed and looked at the clock; it was 4:20 P.M, "Shoot! I'm gonna be late for work!" and with that Allen ran out of the house, shouting a thanks and the blush deepening on his face.

**Well that's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it and review please! All the reviews are much appreciated. 10 favs! I fell love xD I will try to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible, cause I hate it when people abandon a fanfic for 4 years then upload a chapter. Don't worry! It will be uploaded by the end of the month.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you all for reading, it makes me happy. I have a few other Ideas and might start more stories, and one theme I haven't seen anyone do! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know last chapter I said there would be a major time skip but I decided there should be at least one more chapter so Kanda can interrogate Allen, so the time skip is a week ^^ ugh, I have finals :P but I type anyway xD **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN! The characters and story line belong to Katsura Hoshino If I did, there would be lots of yullen.**

**This is appreciation for my beta, AllenMoyashiWalker, who edited this for you all so you don't have to read my horrible errors!**

~one week later~

Kanda sighed in frustration, he wanted to ask the Moyashi what the hell happened, but Allen had been avoiding him, and to put it short; it pissed him off.

Ever since the incident at his house, Kanda couldn't concentrate on his work because his mind kept wandering. He glared daggers into the back of Allen's head. "-nda… KANDA!"

A coffee mug hit his head and some water got on his uniform, "What the Hell?! Why in the fuck did you do that for?!"

Komui looked at him and smiled, "Well, that's what you get for spacing off in my chemistry class."

Kanda picked up the mug, walked over to the window in the classroom, and did what no one would dare to do; he opened the window and threw it outside.

"MY PRECIOUS COFFEE MUG!"

The class watched in shock while Lavi started to laugh, "Oi, Moyashi-chan! Did you see that! It was priceless!"

Lavi kept laughing and Allen sighed. He knew Kanda wanted an explanation for what happened last week, but he just couldn't tell him everything. Allen decided he would talk to him, just not tell him everything.

When Allen was about to tell Kanda he needed to meet up with him, the class felt a dark aura coming from Komui.

"You destroyed my coffee cup… GO KOMUL-"

The bell rang, interrupting him. People started getting up and leaving the classroom, "NO! Don't leave yet!" He looked around and everyone was already out of the classroom.

It was the end of the day and there was only one more class… P.E.

"Oi, Allen! I have your uniform, go change!"

A long sleeve shirt and shorts were thrown to him.

"Hey Moyashi-chan! I see you got your uniform there!"

"My name's Allen! And yes I do," Allen walked to the very back of the locker room and into a stall. 'I have to be careful so people don't see my arm… once people find out, life will become hell.'

When he walked out people stared. The uniform was a gray long sleeve shirt which was a little too big for him, while the shorts were big and stopped at his knees, while both hands were covered by black gloves.

"Wow, look at you!" Lavi said in a flamboyant accent.

Allen sighed and looked away, "Please don't talk like that to me."

Lavi grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Kanda, "Look at this sexiness I found at the end of the locker room!"

Kanda looked at Allen for a couple minutes and che'd, "Let's get out to the gym before we're late."

"Today we're playing Volleyball! I will count you all onto two teams. Whichever team wins doesn't have to run a mile today!" Klaud called. She then counted everyone off, and separated them onto each side of the net. Allen and Kanda were on team one, while Lavi and Lenalee were on team two. "Che, Moyashi, don't get in my way!"

"Wouldn't dream of it BaKanda."

The game was very competitive, but the other team didn't stand a chance against Kanda. Allen stayed to the side, not getting in the way of the competitive players. He started to space off when he heard someone shout, "Watch out!" Before the ball could hit his face Allen had caught it with his left hand.

People stared at Allen in shock, "Woah! How did you catch that?!"

Allen smiled and hit it back over, "It's a secret~"

Kanda looked at him in shock, how was he able to catch that? His reflexes were fast, for a Moyashi, that is.

The whistle blew "Alright that's Game! Team 1 won!" Some people cheered while the others grumbled.

"Team one can go into the locker rooms and get ready to go early, while team two gets to run a mile, now go!"

The people on team two ran off to do the dreaded mile.

As Allen was about to walk into the locker rooms, Kanda shouted "Oi! I need to talk to you after class Baka Moyashi!"

Allen turned around, "Fine, and my name's Allen, BaKanda!" Then they both walked in the locker rooms to get ready for after school.

The final bell rang a few minutes after, and Allen and Kanda were outside of the locker rooms, waiting for it to empty out. Once it was clear, Kanda looked at Allen and said what was on his mind the whole time, "What the hell happened last week?"

Allen tried to walk away, but Kanda shoved him up to the wall, pinning him to it.

"What the hell BaKan-"

"Tell me what happened, or I will force you."

Allen glared up at him, "and how will you force me?"

Kanda didn't hold back and let his instincts take over as his lips came crashing down onto Allen's.

**YAY! I was able to keep my promise to you all ^^ ive been typing this during study period, and had to leave it like this. Please review! The more reviews the more goodness to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is getting exciting! I have many ideas for this fic and cant wait to finish! I bet most of you don't read this xD honestly I don't read a lot of them either. So I stop and I will begin this chapter!**

**Allen Moyashi Walker: This is thanks and appreciation to my Beta! ^^**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DGM! I would love to though ^^**

At first Allen didn't know how to react; all he knew was that one second he was arguing with Kanda, and the next he was being kissed by that very person.

Kanda snapped out of his trance and realized what he was doing, and pulled back.

"W-Why did you kiss me?!" Allen shouted at Kanda. He was surprised and rather upset that he had his first kiss stolen.

"Che, now will you give me answers?" the grumpy samurai asked with venom in his voice.

Allen sighed and looked at him, "My Master has debts that he puts on me. What you saw was a debt collector that tried to get me to pay whatever my Master owes them."

Kanda che'd, "_Master?_ What are you, a sex slave? People don't use terms like that today Baka Moyashi."

Allen was fed up with the wannabe samurai. First, he gives him this nickname, then he picks on him all the time, and now he kisses him. That was the last straw.

"That's what I call him because he is sure as hell's not a good 'guardian' and this is none of your business! Now if you excuse me Mr. Girly-Wannabe-Grumpy-Samurai, I have a job I have to go to and you're in the way."

Kanda clicked his tongue; mad wouldn't even cover what he was feeling, "What the hell Moyashi? I saved your ass and you didn't even thank me. Next time I won't be there to help," and with that, he walked off.

_'Finally_,' Allen thought to himself as he walked downtown, 'I thought he was never going to stop, but what is this pain in my chest?' he unconsciously put a hand over his chest and held onto the fabric over it 'Mana, what should I do?'

~time skip~

"Yuu-kun~!"

"Don't call me by my first name! What the hell do you want old man?" Kanda grumbled into on the other side of the phone.

"Well, I need to talk to you before you get home, and not around your brothers so meet me at Starbucks in twenty~" There was the dial tone on the other line.

'Damn old man won't let me have my meditation time…'

Kanda was in a clearing that he discovered a few years ago in the woods that was next to town. He sighed and stood up and stretched. He _had_ been trying to clear his mind before the old man called to interrupt, but even before the call he wasn't able to clear his mind for something, or should I say someone kept coming to mind… _the Moyashi_.

'Damn the Moyashi, he did something earlier,' he thought to himself as he stood up to go meet Tiedoll at the stupid café. He walked over to his jeep and got in.

'I'll have to talk to the Moyashi next time I see him,' he thought as he stared the car and drove to the destination.

~time skip~

"Hello, Yuu-kun!" Tiedoll sang as he walked up to the table that Kanda was at.

"Don't call me that old man! And what happened to twenty minutes? I've been waiting for forty!"

Tiedoll sat down in the seat next across from Kanda, "Well, things came up~ but I need to tell you something. A good friend of mine has recently moved to town, and is gonna go to Europe on official business."

"… and your point?"

Tiedoll sighed, "Well, the point is that we're going to have somebody stay with us for a while. They will be here for at least a year. I'm warning you ahead of time because I want you to treat him good. He's had a rough life and I would like for his stay to be nice."

Before Kanda could say anything, there was the sound someone panicking as they kept yelling, "Somebody call 911!"

Tiedoll ran over with Kanda not far behind, "Ma'am, please calm down and tell me what happened?"

The girl looked over at the person on the ground unconscious, "Well, we were working and all of the sudden he f-fell."

Kanda walked over to the boy and felt his vitals, "He's still breathing so he should be fine, but he needs to see a doctor."

The boy was wearing a cap that covered all of his hair and was wearing the café's uniform. Kanda che'd while Tiedoll called 911.

About 10 minutes later, the paramedics came and checked him out, "He's fine. He is suffering from exhaustion and- "

However, he didn't finish for when he pulled up the boys shirt, there was a bandage across the boys chest with blood seeping through, "Get him to the hospital!"

The paramedics put him on a stretcher and wheeled him out. Kanda looked at the boy and before he got wheeled out of the door, the cap fell off revealing pure white hair. Kanda was baffled.

"Moyashi!"

Tiedoll looked over at Kanda, "Do you know him Kanda?"

Kanda didn't reply and walked out of the restaurant and walked to his car with Tiedoll following.

"Where are we going?"

Kanda got in the front and looked at Tiedoll who went into the passenger side, "Che. Yes, I know the Moyashi, and we're going to the Hospital."

~time skip~

Allen groaned and opened his eyes to see a white celling. He tried to register what happened but before he could he heard talking.

" _–me_"

Allen looked over questioningly and saw Kanda and a man with a flop of grey hair.

"You know him?" Kanda asked the man, surprised for a second before hiding it again.

"Yes, I do," he answered with a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you before mister, what did you say?" Allen asked with his fake smile.

"Of course~ I said hello Allen Walker, it's been a long time."

Allen thought back, 'Have I met this man before?' He couldn't think of any times he had.

"I first met you when you were Mana's care, so you might not remember me. I am Froi Tiedoll, but you can just call me Froi," he said with a smile.

Allen was surprised, "You knew Mana?"

Froi's face changed a bit, but before they could register he hid it, "Yes, I met him once, when I went to see Cross…"

Allen's aura visibly changed when he heard Cross's name.

"Oh, and to lighten your mood, Cross has left the country for a while and you will be staying with us~" Tiedoll said, beaming.

Allen and Kanda both looked horrified.

"What?!"

**Well here's the next chapter! It's a bit longer that last chapters and I tried to make it non predictable ^^ I had the time to do this in Digital Art since I'm ahead and with the lesson I'm on the teacher dosen't know what I should do ^^ so please review and I will keep typing! I'm doing a vote for another fanfic I would like to do and I want to know what you want next! So here are the themes and please vote!**

**Gladiator (like the collsesium and stuff)**

**Vampire (kanda vampire and human Allen!)**

**Work (Kanda hires allen, goes from there xD)**

**And also just for ahead of time, where do you find the yullen week themes? I got into FF right when yullen week was about over xD so I would like to Participate in the yullen weeks to come ^^ and again, please review and vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I can't believe I'm actually writing fan fiction! Honestly I am gonna do a time skip to school near winter break, so yea xD well I will be doing the lemon soon, maybe next chapter xD so here's the next chapter~**

**This is application is to my beta AllenMoyashiWalker ~ zank you so much!**

**~time skip to a week before winter break because the author is lazy~**

"It's snowing!" Lavi shouted as he ran up and tackled Allen from behind.

"Let go Lavi, and I can see that," Allen sighed and looked at the trees which were starting to get a covered in the white stuff.

"You ok buddy? You seem kinda down."

Which in reality was true. This was his least favorite time of the year, too many things had happened to make what was to be one of the best times of the year one of the worst.

The white haired boy put up his mask and smiled, "Nope, nothing's wrong at all."

"Che, that's a lie."

Allen jumped and turned around, seeing Kanda and Lenalee walking up to them.

Lavi bounced over and looked at the two, "So, did ya' get the help you two needed for your math project?"

Kanda che'd while Lenalee had to explain, "Yes and no. I get the concept and have my half done, but Kanda isn't getting the hang of it. I think something is troubling him."

Something was troubling the samurai, or a certain someone. The Moyashi was still living with him and his family, but over time he had actually begun to like his company and had been dealing with foreign emotions that come up whenever he was around. What he didn't know was Allen was dealing with the same thing.

"Hey, Lenalee?" Allen asked nervously.

"Yes Allen-kun?" Lenalee chirped and walked over to Allen.

"Um…can I talk to you in private?"

Lenalee nodded and led Allen around the corner, "What's wrong?"

Allen nervously looked around and sighed, "How do you know when you like someone_a lot?_"

Lenalee looked at him questioningly and smiled, "Well, you think about them, you look forward to see them, and enjoy the time you have with them. Oh! And you have a weird feeling in your chest; it's kinda warm and fuzzy."

Allen nodded and looked down, realizing he had a crush on BaKanda.

"Why were you wondering?" Lenalee questioned and looked at him. When a blush came onto his face it all became clear to her, "Oh my god! Who do you like?! Is she pretty? Is she nice? Do I know her?"

Allen thought, she did know Kanda, but she didn't know he was a guy, "You do know… the person. I guess this person can be slightly nice when they want to be and I am not telling you who the person is!" Allen's blush deepened and he looked away from the girl, afraid he might tell her.

"Come on Allen, Please?"

He knew he shouldn't have looked over, for if he did, he would see the puppy eyes, but he went against his sub-conscious and looked. They had a staring contest and in the end Allen looked away with a huff, "Fine! I'll tell you…" He looked around to make sure no one was around and sighed, "It's BaKanda."

Lenalee squealed "I knew it!" She ran up and hugged him, "I'm so happy! Confront him tonight!"

Allen was dumb fold, he couldn't do that! What would Kanda think? He would probably be disgusted with him and not talk to him ever again.

"I can't do that Lenalee! I can't…" Allen spaced off but came back to reality when he felt a dark aura around Lenalee.

He stepped back a couple steps and she hissed out, "There is no can't! You will, got it?"

Allen nodded quickly and Lenalee brightened, "Good! Let's go back."

**~meanwhile~**

When Kanda saw Allen and Lenalee go around the corner he felt a pain in his chest, like he wanted to be the one there and not Lenalee… Was this jealousy? Kanda shook his head and growled to himself, he did not like the Moyashi, he was just upset and wanted to get home, and the Moyashi was holding him back.

Yes, that was it.

"Yuu-chan~ what's wrong, your face is flushed and you're spacing out… _No way_, do you like someone? Does THE Kanda Yuu actually like someone?"

The said samurai turned and glared daggers into Lavi and marched over to him and hissed, "I. do. Not. Like. Anyone."

Lavi didn't believe him and went on, "Who is it? What is the chick like? They must be able to stand up to you like Moyashi-chan can-"

Lavi stopped when he saw the reaction Kanda had to the name. The dark haired teen flushed more and looked away.

"…NO WAY! YOU LIK-"

Before he could finish, Kanda had put his hand over the Usagi's mouth and growled, "Tell anybody and your dead meat."

Lavi nodded and Kanda let go, "Wow, I never knew you were gay, but you should make a move… like tonight~"

The samurai che'd and looked away, "No, he doesn't like me like that."

Lavi walked up and patted him on the shoulder, "You never know. _Try!_He might feel the same as you, you'll never know unless you give it a shot."

Kanda nodded and was determined. Tonight he would confront the Moyashi. Lenalee and Allen came back, with Lenalee being in a cheerful mood and Allen still slightly blushing.

"We're back~ sorry about that, Allen had a few questions." She smirked over at Allen and he looked away. Kanda raised an eyebrow but didn't question the matter.

"Well Lavi and I have to go, we'll see you two later!" the two ran off and left Allen and Kanda there, standing awkwardly.

Kanda clicked his tongue and pulled out his keys, "Let's go Moyashi." Allen nodded and got into the car. Kanda questioned himself,_'What's wrong with him? He didn't retort back…'_He got into the car and drove off.

**~Time skip ^^ to dinner with the "Family"~**

"So, how was your day at school today you two?~" Tiedoll asked as they sat down and ate there meal. It was only the three of them because Daisya was away for a soccer game and Marie was currently away for a band competition.

"Che, the usual." Kanda said as he slurped his soba noodles.

"It was nice, basically the same as yesterday," Allen said as he ate… well… all he could eat.

Tiedoll smiled and noticed how the two of them were acting different, for he knew what was wrong. "Well that's good~ I'm full so I'm going to leave the table, when you're done, you two finish your homework then do the usual~" he said as he stood up and took his plate to the kitchen.

The two sat there awkwardly and Kanda broke the silence when he said, "Meet me in my room when you're done Moyashi. There's something I need to tell you,"and with that, Kanda stood up and left the room leaving Allen to wonder why Kanda wanted to see him.

**~Time skip… well you get the point xD~**

Allen knocked on Kanda's door and waited for it to open. He was about to knock again when it opened and he saw Kanda in his usual training clothes. He opened the door more and Allen walked in. He was about to ask Kanda what he needed when Allen found himself pinned to the door and a pair of lips crashing onto his.

**Muahahaha! Cliff hanger! Finished this in one day xD so happy! Please review so you all may have a lemon next.**

**VOTES SO FAR!**

**2 vampire (kanda vamp Allen human)**

**1 Working place**

**2 Gladiator**

**Keep voting ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well the school year has gone by sooooooooo fast! I can't believe I started this fanfic basicly 2 months ago and have so many views! I feel loved! –holds chest dramatically- and I have to give a shout out to my friend .neko, who talked about me slightly in one of their fanfics and you do a great job with the English language! I had to do a shout out for you ^^ if you haven't read her stories check them out! And I present to you all chapter 7, the lemon you've all been wanting! –looks around to be sure no teachers are looking-**

**This is appreciation for AllenMoyashiWalker, who had beta'd this for me, which I thank you so much!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!**

At first Allen didn't know how to react, the person he was going to admit he had feelings for to was kissing him. He was surprised at first and filled with joy, so he did what anyone else would do; he kissed back gently and moved his arms so they were snaking around the samurai's neck. Kanda nipped at Allen's bottom lip, making the boy gasp so Kanda took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the sweet cavern of the boy in front of him.

Allen moaned into the kiss and battled for dominance in the kiss, which in the end, Kanda won of course. Allen pulled back to catch his breath, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips. They didn't realize that during the kiss they somehow traveled across the room and onto the bed, where Kanda was straddling Allen, pinning his hands above his head.

Millions of questions swam through both of their minds, wondering if the other liked them back, why the one person important to them kissed then. Allen looked up at Kanda and gave him a questioning look and asked the number one question that was on his mind, "Why?"

Kanda sighed and leaned down, whispering into his ear, "because I want to, Baka Moyashi."

Allen sighed in frustration and remarked back, "My names All-"

He let out a moan as Kanda nipped at his ear lobe and placed little kisses down his jaw line to his neck. Allen moved his head to the side so he could have more access and gasped out, "Do- do you like me then?"

Kanda left Allen's neck and looked down at him like he was an idiot, "I wouldn't be doing this with someone I didn't like, Baka Moyashi, and I like you the way Lavi likes Lenalee."

Allen retorted back with a confused look on his face, "But Lavi loves Le-" He realized what Kanda was saying then, and it filled his heart up with joy, "Oh! I love you too BaKanda!"

Kanda smirked, realizing his Moyashi figured it out. He took his hands and slowly ran them up under Allen's shirt, tracing his muscles lightly and tweaked one of the nipples, using his other hand to slowly lift up the shirt that was in his way.

Allen moaned lightly at the feeling Kanda was giving him. The pleasure was new to Allen, and he loved the way Kanda was giving it to him here and now, he felt hot and bothered. Allen reached out and pulled out the hair tie that was holding up Kanda's hair, causing the silky locks to cascade around them.

Kanda went back to Allen's neck and nipped at the skin, making a mark and causing Allen to gasp and moan. Kanda smirked and trailed down the boy's chest, lightly kissing on the way and nipping slightly here and there. When the samurai got to one of his nipples he grinned and looked up at Allen while taking one into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue and tweaking the other with his hand. He enjoyed Allen's reactions when he nipped and would make unexpected moves, throwing the boy off guard.

Kanda got bored of his chest and detached from his nipple, kissing down his abs and ending up at the button of Allen's pants. The samurai smirked and looked up at Allen, taking his hand and putting pressure over the crotch area of his pants, "Do you like this _Allen_?" Allen moaned in response and looked down at him with lust in his eyes. Allen was overjoyed when he heard Kanda use his first name.

Kanda smirked at how Allen didn't respond, for he was too focused on the pleasure he was giving him, and the moans were very arousing to him as he could feel his pants becoming unbearably tight. Just to tease Allen a bit, Kanda slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down so slow Allen thought he was going to die from impatience.

When Kanda got done pulling the last two articles of clothing off of Allen, he was rewarded with a groan from the Moyashi as his erection was throbbing painfully in front of him. Kanda smirked and lightly licked the tip, he rolled his tongue around the top and tongued the silt, licking up the pre-cum that was seeping out.

Kanda wanted to take Allen off guard, so he prepared his throat and deep throated Allen quickly, humming in the process. Allen wanted to buck his hips but before he could, Kanda had put his arm on his hips, preventing him from doing so.

Allen's vision went white as Kanda kept torturing him, doing things that made his breath go away. Allen felt a burning heat building up in his abdomen and his breathing increased, "K-Kanda, i-im gonna-" He didn't finish when he released into Kanda's mouth, riding out his orgasm and seeing stars.

Kanda gladly drank it all up and moved up to kiss Allen, while reaching over to his drawers and pulling out a bottle of lotion.

Allen kissed back, tasting the bitterness in his mouth. He looked at the samurai's hand and saw his fingers coated in the lotion. Kanda leaned over and whispered into his new lover's ear, "Relax."

Allen didn't know what he was talking about until he felt a finger enter him.

Allen squirmed underneath Kanda, not used to the feeling. After a bit, it was easier to move one finger in and out, so Kanda put the second finger in, making scissor motions and loosening up his muscles. Allen hissed at this, for it was starting to hurt. "K-Kanda is this necessary?" Allen looked down at him, hoping he would stop.

Kanda looked up and leaned back up, placing a reassuring kiss, "If you don't want to be in too much pain later this is necessary." Allen nodded and took deep breaths, trying to calm down and relax. Kanda inserted the third finger and kept thrusting them in searching for that- "AH!" Allen's eyes went wide and his back arched off the bed.

Kanda smirked and brushed his fingers against that spot again, this time harder. Allen moaned and looked at Kanda impatiently when he felt him remove his fingers. Kanda whispered into the boy's ear, "Don't worry, it will be replaced with something much better." Kanda removed his pants and hissed as his erection sprang free.

He took some lotion and put it in Allen's hand, and pulled it to his erection, where he put the lotion on slowly, trying to give his partner some of the pleasure he just had. Kanda's eye brows furrowed as he felt Allen's hand work magic.

"S-stop," Kanda pulled his hand away and put Allen's legs over his shoulders, lining himself up, "Ready?"

Allen nodded and opened his mouth in a silent scream as Kanda thrusted in, pushing himself in all the way, and stopping to wait for Allen to relax.

"Tell me when you're ready."

This was torture for Kanda; Allen's muscles were squeezing his erection, making it hard to wait for Allen to adjust. Allen breathed deeply in and out, relaxing and finally nodding at Kanda that he could move.

Kanda didn't waste time and began to thrust into him, aiming to hit the spot that he did before, and he knew he had achieved that when Allen's eyes went wide and his backed arched, saying, "T-there!"

Kanda began to thrust as fast and hard as he could, hitting that sweet spot every time.

Allen somehow managed to wrap his arms around the samurais neck, holding onto him as his mind was dizzy with pleasure. Since it was both of their first times they didn't have the stamina to go on for long. Kanda felt himself getting close to release so he took Allen's erection into his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Allen felt the heat building up in his lower abdomen and couldn't hold back any longer. "AH! YUU!" Allen came into his hand and all over their stomachs. Kanda felt Allen's muscles pulling him in, sending him over the edge as he came inside Allen.

Kanda pulled out and lay down next to Allen, pulling him closer. Allen's face contorted in discomfort as he felt Kanda's semen run out of his entrance, but ignored it when the very man pulled his close, snuggling up to him. Kanda leaned over and whispered, "I love you," into Allen's ear.

He put his ear up to Allen's mouth and heard him whisper, "I love you too, Yuu." He smiled and fell asleep with one of the people most important to him by his side.

~meanwhile~

Tiedoll was sitting the living room, some headphones in so he didn't hear any of the events that had taken place, painting a picture of Allen and Kanda together.

**OMG its done! This is my second lemon and I hope you all liked xD no flames please, they burn me! Lol xD never do the soy sauce challenge! I did :P got sick too, so so far ive don the cinnamon challenge and soy sauce challenge, maybe I should try the baking soda and viniger challenge xD**

**FOR THE VOTING! GLADIATOR AND THE VAMPIRE ONE IS ALL TIED UP! THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO VOTE ON AND I WILL GET THE RESULTS TO YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! And of course, it will be a yullen ^^ well thank you all for reading xD next chapter you will all be seeing some loose ends get tied up and will consist of flash backs about Allens cut, so look forward to it ^^ and please review and vote ^^**


	8. Chapter 9

**I'm trying the best I can to type this chapter so I'm sorry I it sucks xD I have the prologue for Gladiator up since that won the voting~ hope you all will enjoy it and I decided to do another as well called Black Order Cheer I hope you will all enjoy! Sad thing is I might have surgery sometime soon, so I'm scared of that xD but enough about be and let's go onto the chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DGM IN ANY WAY**

**AllenMoyashiWalker, this is thank you for betaing this chapter**

**THIS CHAPTER CONSISTS OF FLASHBACKS TO TIE UP SOME LOOSE ENDS!**

_~First day out of the hospital~_

"What do you mean I have to quit my jobs?!" Allen shouted at Kanda and Tiedoll, clearly upset at the news he just heard.

"I'm sorry Allen, but with that gash across your stomach you won't be able to work. Plus, you're not even allowed to go to school till further notice."

Allen sighed and crossed his arms, lying in the guest room Tiedoll had given him while he lived at their place.

"Che, how does a dinky ass Moyashi get a gash like that anyway?"

A dark aura surrounded the white haired boy as he looked down, gripping the bed sheets, "None of your concern BaKanda."

The samurai could tell that Allen didn't want to talk about it, for he didn't retort to the nickname.

"Come on Yuu-kun; let's let Walker have some rest."

"I told you to not call-"

Kanda stopped in mid-sentence due to the look the man gave him, saying that there was no room to argue on the matter. The teen che'd and walked out of the room, with Tiedoll close behind him. Allen looked at the door the two men just left through and thought back to the incident.

He was walking back to his apartment. It was about 10:00 at night, the streets were empty as the boy strolled down the sidewalks, avoiding the allies, where shadows lurked ready to attack. As he was walking he heard a snap of a twig, looking behind him he saw nothing.

When Allen turned back around he saw a masked figure with a knife, coming right for his chest. The boy jumped out of the way as he pulled out the knife he always his in his boot.

"Who are you?" Allen shouted at the figure as it just stood there, it's back to him as it chuckled.

"A worker for the man of time, as it is time for you to die!"

The figure turned and Allen rolled to the side, avoiding the figures charge. What the boy didn't expect was that the figure had thrown a knife his way, causing it run through his stomach, not stopping because of the speed and force it was thrown at.

Allen gasped and clutched his stomach, deciding he needed to finish off the figure before he himself died, so he ran up and dodged a few more attacks, finally putting his trusted blade into the man's chest. The figure fell, and as he fell Allen saw a tattooed '2' on his neck.

His stomach churned at unwanted memories and knelt down, emptying the continents of his stomach onto the pavement of the street. Allen left the man there and walked to his apartment, clutching at the wound on his stomach to try to stop the bleeding.

_'Why are they here?!'_ Allen thought to himself as he walked up the steps and into his apartment, collapsing onto the bed and pulling out the first-aid kit he kept near it. He began cleaning and wrapping the deep cut.

Allen kept on playing the memory in his head as it lulled him to sleep.

_~two weeks later, the beginning of November~_

"Allen, buddy! You're back!" Lavi shouted as he ran up and glomped him in the hallway of the school, not even giving the boy enough time to walk to his locker.

"Yes I am, now can you please get off of me? You're heavy," Allen grunted out as he was lying on the ground, having the annoying rabbit onto of him.

"That's not nice! Yuu-Chan! Moyashi is being me-"but he didn't get to finish for Kanda kicked him off of the sprout, causing Lavi to lie on the ground in the hallway.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by that name, baka Usagi?!" Kanda screeched at him as Lenalee ran up to the group.

"Is it true Allen's back?" Lenalee panted and looked around, seeing Allen on the ground, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Welcome back Allen!" Lenalee smiled and leaned over, hugging him.

"Thanks Lenalee." Allen smiled as he was able to find his way out of the hug.

When Kanda saw the exchange between the two he felt an odd pang go through his chest, "Che, let's go or we will all be late for class," He grumbled out and walked towards their homeroom, hearing the others get up and follow after him trying to catch up.

_~Beginning of December~_

"Get the hell up Moyashi!" Kanda barked as Allen lay on his back, getting up with the bamboo sword in hand.

"My names Allen BaKanda!" He shouted. They were training in the basement of Tiedoll's house, which the said man gladly made it into one giant training room for the two.

Allen was getting slightly nervous. After the incident in the alley there have been news reports of murders and houses being lit on fire, meaning they were in town, and if he was discovered, it would cause an uproar.

Lately the two had been training with each other a lot, enjoying the time they spent with each other, but of course didn't show their enjoyment to the other because their pride got in the way of that.

They fought each other for about another hour before both were out of breath, laying on the ground and looking up at the ceiling. There was a silence and a lot of mental arguing with their minds before they came to same conclusion…

They realized they loved each other.

**YAY! I'm glad I got this up! I sat down and once I started typing it naturally flowed again, YAY~ Well I hope you all will check out my other yullen stories I'm typing and review ^^**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hii! Wow, honestly I thought nobody would like this fanfic, and for a moment I thought you all did~ until last chapter, where like ONLY 2 PEOPLE REVIEWED! If people aren't going to review, then this will become a DEAD FANFIC. We don't want that do we? ^^ so PLEASE REVIEW**

**AllenMoyashiWalker: This is appreciation to the person who betas my work~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN IN ANY WAY!**

The sunlight shone through the windows of the Tiedoll house, slowly creeping up and crawls into the room where a certain couple was sleeping.

Kanda woke up due to the light shining into his eyes and felt someone stir against him, a warm breath on his chest.

Memories of the night before came flooding back and he smiled, taking his hand and gently stroking his now lover's hair. He looked at Allen's neck and noticed that there was an outline of a weird tattoo on its side, looking like it was never completed. _'Well he always wears shirts that cover up his arm and neck unless we were training.'_ He thought to himself and sighed, looking at the clock which read 6:00 A.M.

"Allen, wake up," he muttered as he gently shook his shoulder, seeing the boy's eyes slowly open, revealing the silver hidden beneath. He blinked a couple times, trying to realize what was going on. Looking up at Kanda he smiled, remembering last night he wrapped his arms around Kanda and snuggled into his chest, "Good morning." He murmured against him.

Kanda che'd and held him as well, not knowing really what to do since this was his first relationship.

"Morning, Moyashi."

They stayed silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's company when they heard a knock on the door, "Yuu-kun~ Allen~ time for school!~"

Kanda sighed, lifting his head so he wouldn't shout into the younger's ear, "For the last time don't call me that!" he shouted across the room, not wanting to leave his Moyashi, yes, _HIS_Moyashi.

"Kanda I think we should get ready for school," Allen said as he looked up at him, holding Kanda's right hand as the older teen's left was running through the white hair of his lover.

"Alright, Moyashi," he grunted out, standing up and stretching in his naked glory, causing the younger to blush and look away. Kanda noticed this and smirked, "What's wrong Moyashi, too much to see?"

"O-Of course not BaKanda, and my names Allen!"

Kanda che'd and walked to the bathroom that was attached to the room, "Come on, we have to clean up and there's not enough time for both of us to take a shower." Kanda said, smirking and walking into the bathroom.

Allen sighed, realizing what Kanda's intentions were, but decided to get up and walk in there as well, ignoring the pain in his lower back as he got engulfed by the steam in the bathroom.

::Time skip~::

"You don't have to be so rough." Allen murmured under his breath as they walked down the hallway, hiding his limp to the best of his ability and rubbing his lower back every now and then when no one was looking.

"Che, you loved every minute of it, and if I remember right you were begging for more," Kanda smirked, seeing the younger blush and look away. Not too long after that conversation, a girl with braids and glasses walked up, seeming like she was really nervous and holding a note.

She looked at Allen, not caring that Kanda was there she held her hands out with the letter and bowed her head down, "Allen, I really like you, please accept my feelings!" The couple was frozen for a moment, shocked that this had happened.

Allen gave her an apologetic look, "Im so-"

"He's taken," Kanda broke in, standing between the two and giving her the 'I'm gonna kill you if you come near my lover again' look.

The girl was surprised for a moment then nodded, hiding the tears, "I see…well, bye!" she shouted as she ran off.

"Man, what a putdown," Lavi said behind the two, causing Kanda to turn around and Allen to jump back, of course into the older male. Blushing he looked up and was about to pull away when Kanda wrapped an arm around the others waist, pulling him closer.

"So I see you took my advice~" Lenalee said as she walked up, holding a coffee and taking a sip.

"_Your_advice? I gave Yuu advice!" Lavi looked back at her confused.

Lenalee let out an aggravated sigh, "Not to _Kanda_, to Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other for a moment then broke into smiles and laughed.

Allen and Kanda were confused as to why the two were laughing when Lavi grinned and walked over to the two, "So, the lovebirds both got advice~ who made the first move?" His grin increasing as the aura around him became mischievous.

"That is none of your concern baka Usage!" Kanda growled as he held Allen close, the bell ringing and dismissing them to class.

Allen broke free from his grasp and began to walk as best as he could, basically hiding his limp all together until Lavi came up and patted him on the back, "Congrats on the relationship!" he mentally high-fived himself when he saw Allen's face contort in pain for a moment, then return to normal.

"T-Thanks Lavi," He gasped out lightly, feeling his back throb with pain.

"Give me info later Lavi, now we have to get to class!" Lenalee said as she walked past the two, Kanda coming up and wrapping an arm around Allen's waist protectively and Lavi snickering as they walked down the hall.

::Time skip~::

"Today, class, I have an announcement to make!" Komui said as he stood up, looking at the door, "We have a few new students coming into our class! They all moved here recently, say hello to the Noah family!" When the door opened Allen's Heart stopped, his eyes widened in fear as four people walked in. The first two looked like they were twins, one with black hair and one with long blond hair, wearing rocker style clothing and eye liner. The third was tall, his hair slicked back as he dressed fancy, in a nice shirt and pants, a beauty mark on the right side of his face. The last person happened to be shorter and wore a lotia style dress.

"Say hello to Jasdero, Debit, Tyki, and Road!"

What made it all worse was that Road looked in his direction and broke out into an evil grin, waving right at him.

**Done! Lol wasn't planning on typing this since I felt so down on the reviews T^T so as I said, if you want this fanfic to keep going then REVIEW! Or this will become dead and will be deleted, and honestly I don't want to do that, but I feel like no one really likes it if there not reviewing xD the next chapter will be up when I feel motivated enough ^^**

**So please review and check out my other Yullen stories! After all, this account is dedicated to yullen and nothing else xD all M as well ^^**


	10. Chapter 11

**Im so sorry for the late upload people… ive just been really depressed lately and the chapter has suffered Dx im such a bad fanfic writer for leaving you guys waiting for so long –sigh- well here it is, the next chapter. **

**Order of upload:**

**GLADIATOR**

**BLACK ORDER CHEER**

**ONE STEP CLOSER**

Allen stared wide eyed at the people at the door way, his heart beat speeding up in his chest as his world began to go black and white, reaching out to kanda. His hands gripped the fabric lightly but he felt the strength leave his body as he was subdued into a darkness that consumed him.

Kanda could tell something was wrong with Allen when he got tensed, looking over et the new kids to see what made Allen so scared. When he felt a tug at his sleeve he looked back and saw Allen wasn't doing well, seeing his eyes closed as he passed out kanda reached out, catching him before he fell and picked him up, excusing himself from the class and taking Allen to the nurse, feeling a evil presence around him as if it was laughing.

_"…Mana?" Allen's eyes slowly opened, seeing he was floating in a dark space and he stood up looking around. Off in the distance he saw a figure with a smile, holding out his hand to him. Allen's eyes widened and he smiled, tears in his eyes, "Man-"He froze as he felt a hand grasp his wrist. "Were not done with you, Shounen." Allen looked over his shoulder; fear in his eyes as he saw road laughing with a lighter, "We still want to play."_

_ Allen tried to get out of his grasp and screamed towards Mana, tears running down his eyes as he felt a burning pain seer through his left arm, the rope around his neck as he got tied up, wanting no more._

"…len, Allen!" Allen slowly opened his eyes, scrunching up from the light at first but was able to open them as his eyes adjusted, looking over and seeing a very worried, very pissed off Kanda, "What's the matter?" Allen asked sitting up, still feeling the pain, but only at a low throb, "What the hell happened?!" Kanda shouted, not really knowing how else to react.

"…Nothing, I just felt dizzy." Allen said as he rubbed his left arm, the throbbing dying down, "B-Baka! Do you know how long it's been?" Allen looked over at the clock and was surprised to find it school had been dismissed for 15 min now. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Allen said sincerely and looked at him. Kanda ched and gripped his shirt, "Baka Moyashi." He said as he pulled him up, capturing his lips into a kiss.

Allen didn't respond for a moment before letting his eyes flutter shut and kissed back, holding onto his shoulder as he felt the fear leave his body, leaving a warm feeling in his chest instead. After a bit they pulled apart, a small smile on Allen's face as he looked deep into Cobalt eyes.

Kanda ched and looked away, slowly releasing his firm hold on his shirt, "Let's go, I don't want be here longer then I have to be." He walked over and grabbed his stuff, handing Allen his. "Thanks ." Allen stood up and put the back pack on, making sure his arm was covered and not showing.

They walked out of the nurses office and down the hall until they heard what sounded like a child's laugh along with a couple footsteps. Allen froze as he was able to her a deep chuckle, "Hey, shounen.'

Kanda turned around, seeing Allen slowly turn back to see them, shaking slightly, "What do you want?" Allen asked in a light voice, backing up every step they walked, keeping the distance the same.

"My My, no Hello? Alright then." Road interjected with a laugh, "Allen~ the earl is upset you ran away, we came to get you back." Kanda stepped in and blocked Allen from their view, holding him protectively behind his back, "He's with me, Fuck off."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Tyki said in sarcasm, taking out a cigarette. Road glared at Kanda, "Why are you touching Allen?" She said, her voice slightly defensive. Kanda returned the glare and let out a low growl, "Because he is mine."

Tyki lit the stick and placed it in his mouth smirking, "Well I guess we will have to kill you."

**Im just really Blegh Dx sorry its short im not that well… A shout out to all my facebook friends and hopefully I will be better soon, I don't know. And i just have to say... over 60 reviews... im so touched T-T**

**Order of publish:**

**GLADIATOR**

**BLACK ORDER CHEER**

**ONE STEP CLOSER**

**Please review ****, those motivate me to keep going and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


End file.
